The Lost Season
by Starcrystal13
Summary: Here is the missing 8th season of Are You Afraid of the Dark. You can expect 13 great stories. First one: The Tale of the Darkest Demon. Jessi's new friend seems alright, but a then she uncovers a dark secret form her past...


Disclaimer: I don't own the show Are You Afraid of the Dark?, however I do own this particular midnight society and all of their stories.

A/N: Get ready to pick up where the shows left off. Season 8. Please R&R and tell me what you think. 

Theme music thing

The Tale of the Darkest Demon: Part 1

* * *

The members of the midnight society came and went, but five of the original members moved into their old neighborhood when they grew up and told their children stories of their midnight society days. The five children of the previous midnight society decided to come together and recreate it. So, here is your missing 8th season of:

Are You Afraid of the Dark?

Zachary (tallish, brown hair and blue eyes) walked arm and arm with his best friend Adriana. (long brown hair and hazel eyes.) "I wonder if the others will show up?" Zach commented. Adriana shrugged. "It's kinda creepy out here," Adriana said looking around the secret spot in the forest. "It's alright," Zach said lighting the campfire.

"Thank gawd you're here," Jennifer, (blonde hair brown eyes) said walking out of the darkness. "Of course," Zach said sitting down next to Adriana.

"So you made it?" Jazmine (dark skinned, black hair brown eyes) said looking at Jenny. "Barbie!" she added. Jennifer protested. "Hey, I'm not—" "Stop fighting!" Zach said. "We're waiting for one more person…"

"Nope, he's here," Brandon (shortish, sandy hair green eyes) stepped out of the shadows. "Okay," Zach said. "Now that everyone's here, lets begin the first meeting of the midnight society in… many years." "Who's telling the story tonight?" Jennifer asked. "I am," Zach said.

"When you first move somewhere new, you may find yourself desperate to make new friends. But choose wisely, because some people that you consider friends, may keep your friendship for their own sinister purpose.

Submitted for the approval of the Midnight Society, I call this story:

The Tale of the Darkest Demon 

Jessi had just moved to California in the middle of summer. Great! No hope to make new friends. As Jessi was tugging her heavy bag out of the car and up to their new house, a girl with straight blonde hair and the palest blue eyes that Jessi had ever seen sat on her new front steps. "Go make friends!" Jessi's mother hissed at her. Without saying a word, Jessi let her heavy bag fall to the floor. She pushed her long curly brown hair out of her dark eyes and walked over to the girl.

"Hi! I'm Jessi!" "Alex," the girl said. As she got closer, Jessi noticed how unbelievably skinny she was. "So, where did you move here from?" Alex asked her. "Maryland," Jessi replied. "Cool," Alex said examining her painted black nails and looking throughly bored. Jessi got nervous. Was she losing her chances at her first new friend.

"Hey, Jessi. Do you want to go to the mall?" Alex asked. "Yeah," Jessi said.

At the mall Alex led Jessi to a small dark store with no name. Alex stopped in front of a large book. It was dark and had a very dark with it's heavy black leather binding and the molding of a skull in the center. It was bound shut by a heavy leather buckle. "This book has always interested me," Alex said with a far away look. "What's it about?" Jessi asked. Alex didn't answer right away. "I don't know," she finally said. "But just the look of the book is intriguing."

Jessi shrank away from the book. She had to admit that it was creeping her out. "Why don't you just buy it then?" Alex shrugged. Suddenly the storekeeper, a large stern looking woman turned around. Alex ducked, hidden by the counter. "I'm not allowed in here," she hissed. "The woman hates me."

"Can I help you?" the woman barked at her. Alex handed her some money. "Buy the book," she hissed. Jessi took the money and gulped. "I'd… I'd like to buy that book please." The woman raised and eyebrow at her. "Really. Do you have $300?" Jessi looked down at her hands. Sure enough, there was enough. "Yeah," she held it out towards the woman. But the woman didn't even move to take the money.

"Be warned that there is only one who may lift the book off that stand, and that one person would be better off leaving it be." Jessi stared at the woman. She was giving he the creeps too. Alex's full attention was on Jessi. "What are you waiting for?!" she hissed. "Take it!" Jessi hesitated at the anticipation and quickly grabbed the book off it's stand. The woman's eyebrows raised. "I'd put that back if I were you," she warned.

Jessi threw the money on the counter and ran from the store. Alex followed her. "You!" the woman shouted. "I told you never to come into my store ever again!" "Geeze, why does that lady hate you so much?" Jessi asked. "Don't know," Alex said dazed, her eyes fixed on Jessi. "Right…" Jessi said. Alex snatched the book. "Thanks, I gotta go, see you tomorrow!" Alex was gone.

"Wow, were you really hanging out with Alex Hardworth?" A voice said from behind her. Jessi turned around and saw a boy with sandy hair and blue eyes shaking his head and laughing. "Yeah, why?" Jessi asked. "She never talks to anybody," the boy said. "And truth is she's kinda creepy. Always turning up at the moment you'd least expect and have you seen her eyes? It's unnatural how pale they are, like they're dead or something."

Jessi stared at him. "I guess," she said hesitantly, not knowing what to say. "Right… well I'm Trevor." "Jessi. I'm new here." "Right, well nice to meet you. By the way, what was that black thing that you gave to Alex?" "A book form that shop," Jessi pointed.

"No way!" Trevor said. "You moved it?" "Yeah," Jessi said confused. "It's just that, that store only sells one book and every high school student in the area has tried to move it but the book would not budge." "Really?" "Yeah. I know. I've tried." Jessi stared at the store. "There was something odd about that book." She relayed to him what the old woman had said to her in the store.

"Wow, that's crazy. You know what, I'm going to find some answers," Trevor took off. Jessi raced after him. "What do you mean?" Trevor quickened his pace as Jessi caught up and walked side by side with him. "Our town's library holds a nearly complete history of the town."

In the deserted town history room of the library they searched through old newspapers, texts and research. "Jessi!" Trevor called over a book called _Ancient Texts of Power_. "Look at this." Jessi looked over his shoulder and saw a picture that looked exactly like the book that she had given to Alex.

"_The Book of Darkness_," Trevor read, "is a text full of ancient spells, mostly those of dark magic. It is best know for it's _Demon Renewal Spell_, which can take place take place once every century. Only one person can remove the book form it's resting-place each century, but if it falls into the hands of a demon than the chosen one is doomed. However, there is also the _Demons to Ashes Spell_, which defeats any demon bent on claiming the books powers." Trevor looked up. "It says here that the book came to our town exactly one hundred years ago."

"That's just great!" Jessi exclaimed. "I move here and instead of friends I get demons and retched evil spell books!" "Hey!" Trevor exclaimed smiling. "I resent that! Am I not spending time helping you figure out the book?" Sorry," Jessi said. She began browsing through old newspaper articles when she came across a photograph that caught her eye. It was of a girl with long blonde hair and deep dark eyes. It was a picture of Alex! But the newspaper was dated 100 years ago…

"Trevor!" Jessi called. He was by her side in an instant. "Yeah? Woah! That's Alex!" Trevor exclaimed when he saw the picture. "Yeah, one hundred years ago," Jessi said. "Listen to this." She began to read. "16-year-old beauty queen, Alexandra Hardworth, has disappeared. The blonde haired, _deep_ blue eyed girl was said to be spotted last with the Town's newcomer, Tamesis Scelestus (Tuh-May-sihs Skeh-less-tuhs). The 16-year-old Scelestus has also reported to have vanished."

Trevor looked at the paper. "Look, there's a picture of Tamesis," Jessi said. The girl had long black hair and eyes (you could tell even in a black and white photo,) and was not smiling like Alexandra, but quite serious. She was beautiful in a sinister way.

"So Alex Hardworth lived one hundred years ago," Trevor said thoughtfully. "Deep blue eyes… hm. Come to think of it, our Alex only moved here last year." "What the fk is going on here?!" Jessi exclaimed.

"Hey guys! What are you up to?" a suspicious voice came from behind them. Jessi easily lost the newspaper in the pile as the both spun around and found themselves looking into the ice cold pale blue eyes of none other than Alex Hardworth…

* * *

A/N: COMMERCIAL BREAK!!!!Muhahah (evil laugh) jk :-) lol THANKS FOR READING and stay tuned for the next part. PLZ tell me what you thought of it. (By that I mean REVIEW!!!) Thanks. 


End file.
